Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to level shifters, and more particularly to voltage level shifters.
Background
A chip may include different power domains (also referred to as voltage domains), where each power domain may correspond to a different supply voltage. For example, a first power domain may have a lower supply voltage to reduce power consumption of circuits in the first power domain, and a second power domain may have a higher supply voltage to increase the performance of circuits in the second power domain and/or to power input/output (I/O) devices in the second power domain. One or more voltage level shifters may be used to facilitate communication between circuits in different power domains. For example, a level shifter may allow a signal to cross from one power domain to another power domain by shifting the voltage level of the signal.